disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cheetah Girls (film)
The Cheetah Girls is a Disney Channel Original Movie and a TV musical, released in 2003 and based on a bestselling series of young adult books of the same name by Deborah Gregory. This movie debuted on August 15, 2003. Plot A four-member teen girl group named the Cheetah Girls go to a Manhattan High School for the Performing Arts and try to become the first freshmen to win the talent show in the school's history. During the talent show auditions, they meet a big-time producer named Jackal Johnson, who tries to make the group into superstars, but the girls run into many problems that could break the Cheetah Girls apart permanently. The group faces many tough decisions, but they all know the right way to go. Cast *Raven-Symoné - Galleria Garibaldi, also known as Bubbles *Adrienne Bailon - Chanel Simmons, also known as Chuchie *Sabrina Bryan - Dorinda Thomas, also known as Do *Kiely Williams - Aquanetta Walker, also known as Aqua or Aquanette Supporting Cast: *Lynn Whitfield - Dorothea Garibaldi *Kyle Schmid - Derek *Juan Chioran - Francobollo *Lori Anne Alter as Juanita Simmons *Vince Corazza - Jackal Johnson *Kyle Saunders - Pucci *Rothaford Gray - Dodo *Enis Esmer - Rick (Comedian) *Johnie Chase - Doorman *Kim Roberts - Mrs. Bosco (Dorinda's Foster Mom) *Sandra Caldwell - Drinka Champagne Awards Black Reel:Television Best Actress Raven-Symoné Black Reel:Television Best Supporting Actress Lynn Whitfield DGA Award:Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Children's Programs Oz Scott {C}Image Award:Outstanding Performance in a Youth/Children's Program Lynn Whitfield Reception The movie premiered with 6.5 million viewers tuned in. The DVD has sold 800,000 copies to date. Video games *The Cheetah Girls was released in 2006 by Disney for Game Boy Advance. *The Cheetah Girls: Pop Star Sensations was released in 2007 by Disney for Nintendo DS. *The Cheetah Girls: Passport to Stardom was released in 2008 by Disney for Nintendo DS. Movie sequels *''The Cheetah Girls 2'' was released August 25, 2006. The sequel is about a talented teen quartet who take a whirlwind tour of Spain to pursue their dreams of pop superstardom. Its premiere received a total of over 8.1 million viewers."The Party's Just Begun" at a Graduation Party for the Manhattan Magnet's Class of 2006. While having a sleep-over at Galleria's, Chanel tells the girls that her mother, Juanita, is planing a trip to Barcelona, where they will be visiting Luc, Juanita's boyfriend. Chanel is bummed and does not want to see Luc, while the other girls are upset about being separated for the summer. Aqua sees a shooting star, and the girls make a wish together-to go to Spain with Chanel. Right after that, they find an article in a magazine advertising a music competition there and decide to enter. The whole movie is shot in Barcelona, Spain, including the parts that took place in New York. *''The Cheetah Girls: One World'', was released August 22, 2008 With Galleria at college in England, Chanel (Adrienne Bailon), Dorinda (Sabrina Bryan), and Aqua (Kiely Williams) are cast in a lavish musical. But their excitement turns to surprise when they learn that this musical will shoot in New Delhi, India, instead of Hollywood. The whole movie took place in New Delhi, India. The Cheetah Girls travel across the globe and receive an even bigger surprise. The musical's director must choose only one Cheetah for the role and the girls are forced to make a decision. Do they stick together or does one do it alone? This movie was shot in Udaipur, India. This movie premiered with 6.2 million viewers. External links *Official site Category:The Cheetah Girls Category:Movies with wikis Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:2003